bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Dawn: Fight For Pride
The members of Team Kagamine were out on a training mission in the woods to become stronger and gain a greater control over their powers when they noticed the spiritual pressure of a few individuals approacing. Luka looked over "Who's there? State your business!" he then laughed "As long as you wait we'll wait too." "Hey guys, what do we do. I've never see these guys before and they look as friendly as lead poles." A male voice drifted over from behind a tree. This time it was a quieter male voice that popped up, "Umm... they're masking their spritual pressure expertly, I think we should use politeness" Out of nowhere a female voice shouted out "Operation Shiawase attracation commence!!" and a girl jumped out from behind a tree with a friendly smile. Atarashi and Akira sighed as they realized what was about to happen. "Here he goes." Atarashi scowled Luka surged forward grabbing the hand of the female. "So who are you? Would you like to accompany on a trip to a magical place?" "And where would that be because all I am is just a poor little girl who was wondering what these cute guys were doing <3 teehee.?" whilst putting on a shy smile. Meanwhile behind a tree Hisui Giyoushi was looking on with dreamy eyes at his team member. Luka smiled as he looked toward the girl. " We can go anywhere you want to go. We can make it completely M-A-G-I-C-A-L!" Luka moved his hand in a way creating a rainbow like image appear around him. Atarashi laughed as he watched his teammate in sadness. Akira began to laugh before looking over at the trees. He threw a dagger in an attempt to flush out the enemies "Who's there!?" "Hieek!" The dagger landed right between their heads. After that a guy with black and white hair jumped out. "What the hell do you think you're doing, jerk" The girl who had now introduced herself as Shiawase Shirushi was talking to the man. "Why don't we go to the lake nearby, I like it there, especially when the sun reflects off the water. It is magical don't you think?" "Not as magical as your beauty. Anything for you! Let us be on our way!" Luka smiled as he led Shiawase away towards the lake. "I'll see you guys later on." Akira looked at the men between the trees "I do as I please. If you have a problem with that then why don't you do something about it." A blue bolt of energy whizzed past Akira's face. "I'm Seijaku Ichi nice to meet you. Sorry if my greeting was a bit mean but I was `doing something`. Can I ask you what you three were doing here?" There was a hint of uncharacteristic malice in his voice. Atarashi stepped forward. "Why are you in our area watching from afar yet, you are the one asking what we are doing here? I find a sense of logic missing from your argument. The real question here is what are the three of you doing here?" "First, It would be polite to introduce yourselves like I have done. This is my friend Hisui Giyoushi by the way. Second, you seem like a guy of reason which is reassuring unlike your dagger throwing companion. Third we are on a stroll after our mission killing hollows." Meanwhile by the lake Shiawase was asking Luka what he was doing. Atarashi turned away. "Introductions are needed for those you intend to kill only. Otherwise its just a waste of time. And since you told me your name, I assume you are trying to start something with me?" Atarashi turned looking at Seijaku with hatred in his eyes. Akira looked at Hisui. "I have reason. Enough to tell that someone was watching us from a distance. I don't like secrets. Heh. Got it now?" At the lake Luka turned to look at Shiawase "So are you single? What are your likes and dislikes? What are your hobbies? Do you want to live in a big home with lots of money or a small home?" His eyes grew more and more as he looked deeply into her eyes. She placed a a finger on his lips and then moved her head toward his. What he didn't notice was her hand searching his pockets but there was nothing in them. "To answer your question, I am single and I intend to stay that way, Hado 1 Sho." Back in the forest Seijaku had been taken aback by Atarsashi's comments. "Umm.. sorry If I offended you but it was only politeness." Luka looked up at Shiawase drawing his blade. "You attacked me? Heh. Its your choice. I'll be happy to show you how this is supposed to work." Luka charged at Shiawase with his blade barely drawn. Atarashi looked annoyed at Seijaku. "I grow bored of your presence. You have already landed on my bad side. Once there its impossible to leave unless there's a miracle. I advise you to take your leave." Seijaku was growing anxious as Hisui's reiatsu heated up the air. "I apologize but unfortunate-" "STOP SMIRKING LIKE THAT!" Hisui launched himself toward Akira with his sword in front of him. Shiawase had been taken by surprise but she escaped his attack with only a nick on her arm. She drew a whip as she spun away. "With the guidance of the eighty eight crush my enemies now. Soudai no Rakka Boshi." The ball of energy hurtled toward Luka at a surprising speed. Akira smirked as he blocked Hisui's attack. "Wow. Someone's feisty. Why don't you calm down a bit." Akira slid his blade out of the deadlock causing Hisui to stumble forward. Luka however was pushed back into a tree by the blast. "Tch. Every female is so strong these days. Fine. Fool Your King, Gen'ei No Ojo!" Luka's sword slowly transformed into a scythe. "Looks like its time to get things started." Battle Of Unrequited Love Luka charged foward slowly spilling seeds into the ground without Shiawase noticing. The whip cracked around Luka as he approached her. Shiawase was merely buying time to finish muttering under her breath. "Walls of ironsand, I call thee now to alight from thine palace, A priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad, with thine heavenly guidance and holy blessing, standing upright, silent to the end, obliterate my enemies now leaving no trace." Five pillars descended from the sky whilst a maelstrom of darkness whirled overhead creating a nebula of darkness. "Zaiaku Kanmuri!" Luka's seed caught and ensnared Shiawase in a mass of vines that electricuted her. "I'm sorry about this. I must say your kido speels are dangerous but I'm afraid you're going to need a bit more combat ability if you want to keep up with me." Shiawase spun away and she she prepared another kido spell, her body convulsed and she fell to the ground in spasm. Luka looked over her in pity. "I would have mercy on you since you're so cute but, you wanted a fight. Maybe if you say you're sorry...really truly sorry I'll let you go." Luka smiled as he lifted his scythe above his head. "You don't know what would happen to your friends if my reiastsu disappeared. They will hold back. Espcially Seijaku. You see in our squad we are all joint leader but we have all been assigned tasks. I am the sensor, I will detect any enimies, Hisui is the phsyical guy who punches your head in. And Seijaku, he is the guy who is most proficent in kido, as such he tried to learn healing spells but he would rather not talk about that. He said that it didn't go well. "My friends? You should be worried the most. Atarashi and Akira don't joke around when it comes to fighting. They battle to kill. I was just here to have fun. I won't go into too many details about our histories but its fair to say that one or both of your friends could be dead." Luka laughed "There not in fact, neither are actually trying yet. Neither are in Shikai and they are in good condition." Shiawase confidently laughed. Whilst he was distracted she caught his foot with the whip and slammed him to the floor. She then jumped on him. "Sokatsui" came a shout as a blue bolt erupted from her hand. Heated battle of raged fire Akira punched Hisui in the gut whilst asking him to apologise to him. "Get stuffed." Hisui cut back while spining his foot to connect to Akira's face.